


The Burdens We Carry

by Omnicrex



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghost King Danny Fenton, personal lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicrex/pseuds/Omnicrex
Summary: I go on a tangent that skims The Ghost War, an event I've absolutely borrowed from another persons Phantom History. Mentioned in their work but never elaborated on. Also covers a little on my Lore I've built around Ghost Cores and what is currently known about them.There's always more to the story but the Ancients hide their secrets and refuse to share.Technically a one shot, meant as like an excerpt from a personal history book, journal, or something.
Kudos: 17





	The Burdens We Carry

A ghost's Core was fragile, important, sacred. Even among those with a similar manifestation they were unique in power and intensity. Wisps; Phantom discovered during the longest summer of his life, were the purest and simplest manifestation of a core. They had a soft glow and the habit of gravitating to stronger spirits for energy and protection. Much like smaller fish under the protective fins of sharks and whales. These were where Ghosts began, the spark of a soul that held all of what the being had been before death came for them. 

From there they could soak in the energy of the Ghost Zone, or even the residual power given off by those with full forms. Most were animals, the most common manifestation that managed a simple outer shell. They were more or less the ‘Heart’ of Ghosts. Phantom’s core was tucked safe, just behind his heart, nestled somewhere in the flesh of his human half where Life and Death found a balance. His core held a strength that rivaled even the oldest of the Zone’s inhabitants. 

Frostbite had suggested it had to do with his creation, as his Core was adaptable, explaining the range of abilities he could use. How he could see a power used by another spirit and be able to learn such an ability. This came with its own limits, much like any Core. Abilities that conflicted with this ice in his ectoplasm were out of his grasp, not that he minded much. More than that Phantom had a control over his Core most Ghosts wouldn’t think possible. 

It was where his ‘Ghost Sense’ came from, his attunement to his surroundings alerting him to those in his territory, his lair. As Fenton, he had always been a bright, clever boy. Observant and eager to learn, to explore the unknown. After the accident his senses had heightened spreading out from himself to his surroundings. It was overwhelming and made controlling his new abilities difficult. As his being settled into itself, as Life and Death sought to balance themselves within this new creation, his home had been threatened. Perhaps he would have become something else, his focus on his drive to reach the stars or to seek out the unknown and learn. As it was his Core forming in his chest latched onto the frightened desperation of a child wanting to keep his friends from harm.

**_Protect. Protect them, keep them safe._ **

Amity Park became his territory, the people in it under his care. It was difficult to maintain a balance between Phantoms obsession, and the needs of the Living Fenton. Made especially so in a young Halfa with no idea what was happening to him. Danny managed over time to balance both, his friends helping to ground him in the living world and while they couldn’t fully understand they did their best and it was enough.

The Zone was a wild, untamed expanse where fighting for survival wasn’t uncommon, in some places even encouraged. Phantom was raised by those around him, learning to defend himself and to fight back. Even through his losses he earned respect for each time he stood back up and pressed on. Over and over again, learning from his mistakes and adapting to each challenge. 

It was how he’d found himself on the front lines time and time again. Again at barely sixteen, fighting against hordes of ghosts under the command of one Warden Walker. Time meant little in the Zone, each lair and section carried its own rules and laws. Phantom had no way of knowing how long the war had gone on, but he’d grown stronger under the unyielding training of one who had once been a deadly enemy. 

It was how he found himself face to face with Walker. The white skull like face twisted in an unfamiliar snarl, crazed in a way Phantom had never seen. The two had their differences, but had found a truce not long before this event. They both wanted similar things. To Protect, To provide Safety, To maintain Balance. They fought in a way Phantom had not done before, even in his desperation against Pariah Dark, or the darkness of his future self. A battle vicious enough no one dared get close.

No one would claim Phantom hadn’t tried for peace. Couldn’t say he hadn’t made every attempt to reach the Spirit that seemed to have lost his sentient mind. No one would lay blame or judgement on Phantom when the battle ended and under the palm of his bloodied hand was the crushed remains of Walkers Core.

No one knew how to offer comfort when Phantom collapsed and shook with desperate cries. Skulker was the first to move, to kneel beside the halfa, to put an arm around his shoulders and lead him off. It was time to rebuild and it was time for Danny to return home.

Returning to Amity Park was jarring. The gravity of the living world was heavy and left him feeling sluggish. It had been June when he went to help and now it was early December. Thankfully with nearly all of the Ghost Zone rebuilding all he needed to focus on was his schoolwork. At least until the heat wave. Even with his ice Core it was unbearable. His irritable moods were a combination of grief, guilt, and smothering heat.

He wanted so badly to explain to his friends but he couldn’t figure out how. He directed his loathing at Vlad, and low and behold it wasn’t unfounded. The elder partial ghost came to him and asked for aid. 

Danny couldn’t bring himself to force Vlad to clean up his own mess. The betrayal had only partially been expected, Plasmius had always been one to force others to fight his battles and calling it strategy, chess. 

The young King called it cowardice.

The bitter hurt in his Core combined with the storms of Vortex, providing an outlet for the pain. He’d wanted to make Vlad miserable, to hurt him so he would understand the consequences of forcing him to shoulder two worlds alone. 

Instead he played childish games, playing the bratty teenager. It was effective in irritating the man, but before Danny could reach his own breaking point, Sam and Tucker had lured Vortex back. They hadn’t needed Tucker's mood helmet like expected. Phantom was furious and commanded the storm to beat the ghost of natural disasters back. Until finally he was hit in a little way that severed the connection. 

After returning Vortex to the ancients the season settled properly into winter and Danny was able to cool off finally. He was still on edge, hyper vigilant, and tense. Still wound tightly like a spring ready to snap. He was good at pretending, a smile in place and focusing on his friends as best he could. He wore clothes a size too large for him as always, hiding the lean muscle underneath.

Danny was standing with Tucker when it happened, he’d let his focus drift and felt the cold loosen, when a hand gripped his shoulder. His reflexes were sharp and instant, grabbing the man’s wrist and ducking while shifting his weight to throw him. Mr Lancer hit the ground with a thud that rang in his ears and sparked panic in his blood.

He barely registered what the overweight teacher said as Tucker helped him up. Everything felt far away and he heard himself answer with a “yes sir.” He felt like he was disconnected from himself, like he was overshadowing himself as he nodded to Mr. Lancer again and let Sam and Tucker lead him off. His Core thrummed nervously, echoing and distracting. 

**_Protect. Supposed to Protect. Never hurt._ **

He went through the motions of the next class, tense and more vigilant on who was around him. It didn’t take long for his friends to pick up on the problem, Tucker being the first to tell him it was okay. Lancer was fine and Danny had actually helped. After all; Sam had chimed in quietly, he’d been complaining about his back for weeks. By the end of history he felt better, still jittery and unfocused but at least his Core had settled to a contented hum. By lunch he was back to his normal self, relaxed to seem almost casual. An easy lie by now.

A ghosts’ Core was a delicate thing and easily corrupted if one knew the secret they held there. Many call it an Obsession, even ghosts themselves, a focus that links them to the living world. Some carry broad desires while others seem simple. Aid. Defend. Protect. Phantom was no different in that regard. He carried his creed in the center of his chest, flowing through him with each beat of his still living heart. Core and Heart in sync in a way once thought impossible. Guarded with the ferocity of a beast protecting its home. 

A broken Core meant a Faded. Faded spirits would return to the fabric of the universe. The ancient knowledge lost and a Broken Faded was believed to cease all existence. Phantoms Core balanced on a high wire, precariously perched on the cusp of Corruption. Failing his Creed could undo him and that left an icy fear in the cracks of his being. All too aware of the damage that could come should he lose careful hold.

The young King had already failed to **Aid** one of his own. Too late to **Defend** them from the madness that overcame them. He had, in his actions, **Protected** the rest and so many more who would have been affected by inaction. It was a balm to the cracks that had threatened to undo him. His family and friends unwavering support grounding him.

Danny could only hope it was enough.


End file.
